Together Forever
by angelraine
Summary: Yoh and Anna are still living together. Manta and the others asked them if they'll ever get married. The next day, Anna acts so strange. Tamao sensed that something is wrong with Anna and it is up to her and Manta to find out what is wrong.
1. Wedding Matter

(Note: This happened when they're 25. They don't use their powers unless it is needed. Their spirits are also there and always with them.)

Yoh walked home from his Shaman Shop, a store that sells medicinal herbs, talismans, books about shamans, and other magic stuff. It wasn't a very good business but Anna agreed to the idea.

One day, Yoh asked, "Can I have my own store which sells stuff that shamans usually needs?"

"As long as I manage the hot spring, I don't care what kind of store you make." Anna said that day.

Yoh and Anna lived in the hot spring. Anna, with some help from Tamao, managed the Funbari Hot Spring that Ren financed after facing Anna's glares and Yoh's pleading when Anna's not looking. Ren would regularly visit and stay at the hot spring for free. Sometimes, Jun comes along with him.

Faust was the spring's physician. Eliza was still there, helping Faust with his work. Since Anna revived Eliza, she's not a ghost anymore. Often, Faust would sit on the rooftop with Eliza looking at the stars.

Manta was a regular visitor at the hot springs. He goes there to see Yoh, and sometimes, Anna makes him worked there.

Horo Horo was also a regular visitor there. Pirika decided to work there to help Anna and Tamao.

Lyserg and Chocolove visited them once in a while. Chocolove became a famous comedian in Las Vegas after a few years of hard work and determination. Lyserg became a detective and a dowsing expert like his father.

Ryu was always there to help Anna and the others. Sometimes, he travels and doesn't come back for a long time, which makes Anna angry.

As Yoh walked home, he saw Manta along the way.

"Hey, Manta." Yoh said. "Going to the hot spring?"

Manta nodded. "Yeah. I really need to relax. There's so much work in the office lately."

(Note: Manta managed his family's business.)

Yoh smiled and nodded. "That's one reason why I choose that job of selling some shaman stuff. No one comes there so I could relax. But sometimes, I have customers."

Manta nodded. "You're so easy going, Yoh. Does Anna notice that you don't earn anything?"

Yoh shook his head. "Nah. Anna doesn't care really and hot spring business is a success so I guess we'll live that way."

Manta smiled and changed the subject. "Um… Yoh?"

Yoh looked at his friend. He smiled and said, "Yes?"

Manta hesitated a little but still, he continued, "I don't know if I should ask this but are you and Anna will ever get married?"

Yoh was surprised. Then, he laughed. "Manta, that was the first time you asked me about that matter. What made you ask me anyway?"

"Nothing." Manta answered. "It's just that both of you have been living together for quite some time and both of you are engaged to be married. She wanted to be the wife of the Shaman King, and you're not, no one became one anyway, will she still marry you?"

Yoh looked at the horizon. "Well, I don't know if she still wants to. But I do know one thing. I know that I love her and I can feel that she loves me back, even if she doesn't show it. Maybe someday, I'll ask her to marry me. But that someday is still far away."

Manta nodded. "I see. I hope that someday will be soon enough. Both of you look good together."

Yoh laughed and hurriedly entered the house/hot spring together. When they got in, Ryu was there, gushing over Millie. (Millie's the little girl in Sharona's gang, the Lily Five, during the shaman fight) Millie had grown to be a beautiful lady. She had long legs and a pretty face. Ryu kept gushing over her just like before.

Millie screamed, "Ah! Get away from me, old man."

Ryu's hair fell and his jaw dropped. "Millie, how can you do this to me?"

Millie answered with all her respect: "You're really just too old for me." Then, she changed the subject. "Is Lyserg here? I was wondering if you knew where he lived."

Yoh waved and said, "Hi Millie."

Millie smiled. "Hi, Yoh. Is Lyserg here?"

Yoh answered, "I'm not sure. But do come in. We mustn't stand here all day." Then he noticed Ryu. "Hi Ryu."

Ryu didn't answered so Yoh and Millie continued to go inside. Manta stopped for a moment.

"Ryu," Manta said. "Are you alright?"

Ryu didn't answer again so Tokagero, his spirit, answered for him. "Another girl broke his heart again. I told him he's too old to do such things but he still did."

Manta smiled. "I see. Try to wake him up. He'll scare the customers away and Anna doesn't like that."

Tokagero nodded and he fused with Ryu without notice. It woke up Ryu surprisingly.

"Tokagero, what do you think you're doing?"

Manta walked on. Ryu and Tokagero started arguing.

Anna, Pirika, and Tamao were cooking dinner for their customers, which were mostly shamans. Horo Horo, Lyserg and Ren were in the dining room, relaxing and talking to each other.

Yoh saw them and said, "Hi!"

They looked up. "Yoh." Horo Horo said. "You're just in time. Your wife's cooking is splendid."

'That joke is pretty dangerous. What if Anna heard it? Anna might show up with a knife and point it right in front of Horo Horo. I just wish she didn't heard his remark.' Yoh said to himself.

Millie saw Lyserg and went to him. "Hi, Lyserg. Did you miss me?"

Lyserg answered, "Um…. Who are you?"

Millie was shocked and turned into stone. Then she shouted, "You don't remember me? I'm Millie, the little girl with Sharona during the Shaman Fight. Do you remember me now?"

Lyserg shook his head and Millie started crying. Manta came inside.

"Hi Manta." Horo Horo said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Manta answered, "I've been busy lately with work. How about you?"

Ryu entered the noisy dining room and sat by Ren. "Hi Ren."

"Don't speak to me." Ren answered angrily.

Ryu just kept quiet but he screamed when he saw Millie crying. Ryu walked up to Lyserg and said, "Why did you made my Millie cry?"

Millie retorted, "I am not your Millie. I'm Lyserg's Millie." Then, she hugged Lyserg.

Lyserg got off Millie's arms and sat beside Ren. He just watched as Millie and Ryu argue about him.

The noise continued on. Yoh smiled. Inside he was afraid that Anna might show up, with a very annoyed and angry expression, because it was so noisy. But when she came out, she was smiling. Yoh finally relaxed.

"Here you go. Its what we call Funbari Special. Please enjoy the meal." Anna said. (Funbari Special composed of different types of sushi that Anna and the others especially made.)

Lyserg said, "Anna. You shouldn't be formal with us. We're friends remember?"

Anna smiled and laughed. "I guess I got used to it."

Yoh smiled and looked at her. 'I guess people change, even Anna. She's not that tough like 12 years ago.' He reminisced those times Anna trained him during the Shaman Fights.

Anna smiled back when she caught Yoh looking at her. Horo Horo saw that moment between them.

He looked at them suspiciously. "Hmm. It seems like you two are getting along pretty well. Anna, you're Yoh's fiancée, right? So when do you intend to get married anyway?"

Anna and Yoh looked at Horo Horo. Then, they looked at each other.

Ren said, "That's right. So when will it be? You've been living together for quite some time. And I think its just time that both of you get married."

Lyserg answered, "They're right, you know."

Anna answered, "Well, we don't know for certain when. Even if he's not Shaman King, I'm still engaged to him."

Horo Horo asked, "If he ever asks, will you agree?"

Anna answered, "Agree to what?"

"TO GET MARRIED!" All three of them said.

Yoh smiled. "If I were you guys, I wont ask about those things. Anna and I have been happy just living together with no strings attached."

Anna replied, "I can't do anything about that engagement. So if he asks, I'll just agree with him."

Lyserg nodded. "I see. Just remember that we'll support you all the way, okay?"

They all nodded and Anna excused herself. Anna left the room and thought about the events. Then, she smiled. 'I guess it would be good if we did get married. But I wont be the one to ask.'

Unknowing the shamans in the hot spring, someone was watching them from a short distance.


	2. Weird Changes

The next morning, Ponchi and Conchi (Tamao's spirits) was sweeping the entrance when they saw Anna leave. It was a very unearthly hour to leave.

"Miss Anna," said Ponchi. "Where are you going?"

Anna didn't reply and continued walking. Ponchi and Conchi looked at each other. They both shrugged and continued working.

Tamao woke up after Anna left. She, too, was wondering why Anna would leave so early. 'Everybody is still asleep. The grocery's still closed. Why would she leave this early?'

Anna stopped walking when she entered the park. She looked around and saw no one.

"What do you want with me?" Anna asked loudly.

The wind rustled and blew around her. The wind formed a human-like shape. It was a human spirit of a girl her age.

The spirit answered, "I want you, Anna Kyoyama. I want your body."

Anna can see her clearly now. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in white. Then, Anna noticed an Oracle Bell on the spirit's left arm.

"You are a shaman that died during the Shaman Fight. Why did you call me?" Anna asked.

The spirit smiled. "Yes. I am a shaman. All I want is your body so that I could live again."

Anna answered annoyingly, "You can't take my body. I'm a spirit medium not a shaman so I can't fuse with you. You woke me up in an unearthly hour just to tell me that?"

"Anna, Anna," The spirit shook her head. "Have you forgotten that I'm a shaman? I can kill you, if you won't cooperate. I can fuse with you unwillingly."

Anna took a few steps back, holding the 1080 around her neck. She put it back together after the Shaman Fight.

"You want to fight with me?" The spirit asked.

Anna removed the 1080 and placed it around the spirit. But the spirit was fast and jumped inside Anna's body. The spirit took over her body and laughed menacingly.

Suddenly, back at the house/hot spring, Yoh suddenly woke up. "Anna!"

His remark woke everybody in the room – Horo Horo, Ren, Lyserg, Manta, and Ryu. Their power spirits appeared too.

Amidamaru asked, "Master, is there anything wrong?"

Yoh just kept the scared expression on his face. "Anna. Something happened to Anna."

Anna, not the real Anna, opened the door. She said sweetly, "Yoh! I heard you scream. Is there anything wrong?"

All of them looked surprised at Anna. Anna never spoke to Yoh sweetly. Usually, she spoke to Yoh coldly.

Yoh smiled. "Nah. Sorry to worry you."

Anna smiled and said, "Well, I'll make breakfast then. See you guys within 15 minutes tops."

Yoh's smile turned into a frown. He looked at Amidamaru. Then, he looked at his friends.

"That wasn't like Anna at all, Yoh. Maybe that's a sign." Horo Horo said.

Yoh asked, "A sign?"

Horo Horo nodded, "It's a sign that she wants something. That's why she's being nice."

Yoh shook his head. "No, I think it's something different. I feel like it's not Anna at all."

Amidamaru answered, "I felt a different presence when she came in."

Ren agreed, "I felt it too. I felt something bad when she came in."

Manta said, "We're not sure of that you know."

Lyserg nodded, "I guess that it was just the way she showed concern for Yoh. I mean, she never did that before. But after last night's wedding talk, I guess she's showing signs that she wants Yoh to ask her to get married."

Ryu answered, "Lyserg's right."

Ren looked at him. "What made you so sure that he's right?"

Ryu got hold of Lyserg's head. "Is this the face of a person that would lie to you?"

Ren just shrugged and walked out of the room. His power spirit, Bason followed him.

Horo Horo said, "I guess we should go downstairs and eat."

They all agreed and started to clean up the room. After that, they went downstairs. They can't wait to taste Anna's cooking.

At the dining room, Faust and Eliza was there already. Eliza was spoon-feeding Faust like a sick kid.

"Good morning." Yoh said.

Faust and Eliza nodded. Then, Eliza continued spoon-feeding Faust.

Millie came in after the group of boys sat down. "Good morning, Lyserg!"

Ryu ran with open arms toward Millie. But Millie avoided him and pushed Manta who was sitting beside Lyserg.

"Ouch. That hurts you know." Manta remarked with a sad expression on his face.

Millie ignored him and kept hugging Lyserg. Ryu turned into stone once again upon seeing Millie and Lyserg.

Pirika got out of the kitchen to serve their pancakes. Anna was holding the plates with the forks and bread knifes. Tamao was holding the syrup and butter.

Upon seeing the food, Ryu got back to life and helped Tamao with the syrup. "I bet you made this with all your love for me, Tamao."

Tamao answered back, "Ryu, we don't make syrup. We buy syrup from the grocery."

Ryu, downcast, sat down with silence while Anna place the china in front of them. After Anna placed the plates, Pirika would place two pancakes on each place. Then, Tamao placed the butter and syrup on the middle of the table.

"Thank you." Yoh said.

Anna and the others smiled and headed back to the kitchen. They still have a few more customers.

After breakfast, Ryu left on his bike. He was still heartbroken from the events.

Lyserg and Millie left together. Lyserg had no intention of taking Millie with him. It's just that Millie kept following him. He was afraid that people will look at them suspiciously.

Manta left too after breakfast. He still has a lot of office work to do.

Manta said, "I can't promise that I would return but I'll try." Then, he waved good-bye to Yoh.

Horo Horo and Pirika left too. Horo Horo needed help to plant more coltsfoot/butterbur at their hometown.

Horo Horo asked, "Anna, can Pirika take a vacation leave for just a week? I need her to help me plant more coltsfoot/butterbur."

Anna answered, "Sure. As long as it is just for a week."

After that, Pirika packed her clothes. After that, they left the hot spring.

Yoh saw them off. He too was getting ready to leave when Anna suddenly kissed him on his cheek. Yoh looked at Anna surprisingly.

"Good luck with your work." Anna said and then walked back in.

Yoh didn't make any reply. He just looked at Anna, getting inside. Then, Anna looked at him. "Did you forget anything?"

Yoh shook his head and walked on. He was still puzzled about Anna's actions.

'Being worried about me so easily. Kissing me before leaving. Those are sure weird changes.' Yoh thought as he walked in his shop.


	3. Tamao Notices the Changes

After Anna kissed Yoh, the real Anna was screaming at the spirit that fused with her. Earlier that day, she was trying to get the spirit out of her but there was no luck at all. Anna was chained in a cross while the spirit was controlling her body.

"Why did you do that?" Anna demanded.

"What?" asked the spirit.

"Kissing him. Why did you do that?" Anna demanded again.

"Oh. No reason. I know that he's Hao Asakura, the person that killed me. I also know that you call him 'Yoh' because he likes to be called by that name. I kissed him because I just want to make him happy before his own girl friend kills him."

Anna answered, "For your information, he really is Yoh Asakura, my fiancée. I'm not his girlfriend. He killed Hao 12 years ago. And another thing, I don't show affection to Yoh on ordinary days."

The spirit nodded. "I get it now. You're trying to mislead me so that I won't kill him. Now you're going ballistic coz I kissed him."

"That's not true." Anna shouted.

The spirit chuckled. "Deny it all day but I won't believe you."

Anna struggled to get unchained. But it was no use. Instead, she relaxed a bit.

"Who are you, anyway?" Anna asked.

The spirit looked at her. "I'm Elrich Ridgeton. As you know, I'm a shaman that Hao killed during the Shaman Fight. My power spirit," pointing to the chains, "Elroy. He's a blacksmith during the 18th century in England."

Elroy got out of Elrich's Oversoul and showed himself. He's a buff man with chains all over his body. He smiled at Elrich. Then, he got back in the chains that hold Anna.

Anna nodded. She watched Elrich motion herself to the reception where she saw Tamao.

Tamao was sitting with Ponchi and Conchi. They were just telling Tamao about that morning. They stopped talking when they saw Anna.

Tamao said cheerfully, "Good morning. It seems that we don't have a customer today,

Miss Anna."

Anna smiled. "I guess you should go back home to Grandfather and Grandmother in Izumo."

Tamao was surprised. "Miss Anna, you don't usually give vacation leave to your employees. It's not like you."

The real Anna inside her body said to Elrich, "She's right, you know, I got to get this business running 24/7."

Elrich answered, "Well, I just gave one of your employees, Pirika a vacation leave."

Anna answered Tamao, "I just gave Pirika vacation leave. It won't be fair and I'll be all right by myself here. Yoh will be around at night anyway."

Tamao nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll leave tomorrow."

Anna answered, "Can't you leave today?"

Tamao shook her head. "No and I still have to inform them that I'm coming over."

Anna nodded and walked toward her room. Tamao, Ponchi, and Conchi looked at each other.

Tamao said, "I guess both of you are right. There is something wrong with Miss Anna."

Ponchi answered, "You should ask Master Yoh about this matter."

Tamao nodded and went upstairs to pack her clothes. Ponchi asked, "What are you doing?"

Tamao answered, "Well, she did gave me a vacation leave. I'll take that advantage to find out what's going on. I won't leave the city. I'll just stay at the nearby hotel."

That night, Tamao watched everything Anna does. Yoh came back that night and Anna ran toward him and hugged him.

"Hi Yoh. Did you have a good time at work?" Anna asked sweetly.

Yoh didn't answer though. Tamao was surprised to see Anna gush over Yoh.

Tamao greeted Yoh too. "Hi Yoh."

Yoh answered, "Tamao, um… please cook dinner for me. I'm pretty hungry."

Tamao smiled and answered, "Yes I –"

Anna stopped her. "I'll cook for you, Yoh. I'll make it extra special." She walked off to the kitchen.

Both Yoh and Tamao stood there in silence. Then, Yoh laughed.

"I guess I should get the ring right away, then." Yoh said.

Tamao looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Horo Horo said that Anna's just showing affection so I would ask her to marry me." Yoh laughed again.

Tamao answered, "But Yoh, I don't think that's the reason. I think an evil spirit possesses her. She's not like that at all."

Yoh smiled. "Nah. Don't think too hard, Tamao. No spirit would dare possess her. She's powerful, you know."

Tamao argued, "But she hasn't used her abilities for years. All of you didn't. Your power spirit is in the cemetery right now, drinking with Mosuke. I know. I don't see him anywhere near you."

Yoh continued smiling. "Is that so? Well, the Shaman Fight's over and I don't use my power that much anymore, like you said. I just gave him his freedom"

Tamao finally stopped arguing. "Okay. If you say so."

Yoh sat in the dining room and Anna served him a full course meal. Anna gave him soup as appetizer, fish as the main dish, rice, and green tea as the beverage.

Tamao sighed and continued to serve the customers. 'I'm going to find out what's really going on.'


	4. Oyamada Manta, a Spy

Anna talked to Faust that night. Faust was in his clinic with Eliza.

"Faust," Anna said. "I need you to take a trip to Izumo. Please leave tonight. I need you to send a message to Yoh's grandfather." She handed Faust the envelope and some money. "Here, take this so that you and Eliza can take the train tonight."

Faust asked, "Shall I be back tomorrow?"

Anna answered, "Um… No. You and Eliza could also go sight seeing. Go see the temples or something."

Faust nodded and packed a few things of his own and Eliza packed hers. Then, they walked off together.

Anna, actually it was Elrich, smiled upon seeing the two off. "Now, I just have to get rid of Tamao." She snickered.

Tamao was watching her secretly. 'Why would she want me to go?' She was more puzzled than ever.

Anna went back in. Then, she noticed Tamao. "Why are you watching me?"

Tamao was now scared. "Oh…. No… I'm not watching you, Miss Anna. I was simply wondering why Faust and Eliza left. I didn't know you were there."

Anna nodded and smiled. "I see. Well, you better get sleep. You're going to Izumo tomorrow right?"

Anna went inside. Tamao followed her. Tamao felt different in Anna's presence.

Anna made some more green tea for Yoh. She added a little something as well – a sleeping pill.

'When he wakes up in the morning, he'll drink this and he'll sleep all day. When that happens, he'll wake up in the night and he'll think he just woke up from a dream.' Elrich thought.

Anna asked, "What are you going to do with Yoh when he wakes up after drinking that?"

Elrich was surprised. "You can hear my thoughts?"

Anna answered annoyingly, "We are in the same body, aren't we? I'm suppose to hear your thoughts."

Elrich asked, "Why can't I hear yours?"

Anna answered, "I'm not thinking of anything else but how to get you out of here."

Elrich laughed. "Well, I must inform you that you can't get out of there. Elroy's chains are very strong." Then, she thought, 'I'm glad that she doesn't know that I'm going to seduce Hao so that I could kill him."

Anna said, "You can't seduce him like that. You're going to act like you can't sleep and you'll ask him if you could sleep beside him. That might work but not on that approach. He'll be so awake to sleep again."

Elrich stammered, "How… did… you… know?"

Anna answered, "I can hear your thoughts remember?"

Elrich nodded. "Yeah. I knew that." Elrich smiled nervously. 'I better be careful of what I think…"

Anna shouted, "You better be."

Elrich smiled nervously. "I guess I better not give him the tea. I'll listen to you this once."

Anna poured the tea on the bushes outside the kitchen window. Tamao watched her from a very far distance. 'Maybe, it wasn't good.' Tamao thought.

That morning, Tamao decided to leave early, when Yoh and Anna are still in bed. Ponchi will stay behind to watch over Anna's actions. Tamao headed toward the nearest inn as possible. But she found nothing.

She walked on and saw a very large house with a nameplate beside the door (like on Yoh's house in the series) that says OYAMADA. She looked around. There wasn't anyone around so she decided to knock.

An old man answered, "Oyamada residence. Who would be here so early?" Then, the old man looked at Tamao. "Hello, miss. How may I help you?"

Tamao answered, "I'm looking for Oyamada Manta. Does he live here?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, he does. I'm his guardian, Yamazaki Ottou. Please do come in. Master Manta will be awake any minute."

Tamao entered the house. It was a lot bigger inside. There was a pond on the left side and a garden on the right. Inside the house was well furnished with old Japanese furniture.

In the living room, there was a couch and a coffee table. Yamazaki offered Tamao a seat.

"Please wait for Master Manta here." Yamazaki said. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be fine." Tamao replied. Yamazaki gave her a pot of tea and a glass.

Back at the house/hot spring, Yoh woke up. He wasn't expecting to see that the house was deserted. The hot spring had days like this.

'There were no customers yesterday, so definitely there would be no people around.' Yoh thought.

He wondered into the kitchen and saw Anna cooking breakfast. Anna saw him and smiled. Then, she continued stirring pancake mix in a bowl.

Yoh was in the dining room alone. Before the house became a hot spring, there were people running around the house. Now, it was deserted. Although he didn't notice, Ponchi was there, watching every single movement someone makes in the house.

Anna came out of the kitchen door carrying two plates of pancakes. She sat beside Yoh. Yoh felt quite uneasy at the thought that Anna was trying to be sweet to him. Anna sliced a piece out of the pancake and spoon-fed it to Yoh.

Yoh bit the piece on Anna's fork. "Thank you. You don't have to do this you know."

Anna answered, "Why not? After all, I'm your fiancée, am I not?"

Yoh nodded and Anna continued feeding him. Sometimes, Yoh spoon-fed Anna with his pancakes. It took a while until the pancakes were gone. Ponchi was actually drooling while watching them eat. So he left and looked for Tamao.

Yoh stood up. "I'm going to work now."

Anna stood up also. She held Yoh's hand. "Do you have to?"

Yoh smiled. "Well, yes."

Anna let go of Yoh. She followed him all the way out of the house.

Inside, Elrich was blowing with annoyance. "How dare he say that? After I spoon-fed him like Eliza? Can't he see your charms, Anna?"

Anna answered, "He's not that sensitive, you know."

At the Oyamada residence, Manta woke up when Yamazaki knocked on the door. Manta rubbed his eyes and opened the door.

"Someone was looking for you this morning, Master Manta." Yamazaki said as he entered Manta's room and started assist him in dressing.

"Ottou, who could it be? Is he still here?" asked Manta as Yamazaki handed him a clean polo shirt.

"She's a very lovely girl with pink hair, carrying a suitcase with her. She's currently having tea at the living room." Yamazaki answered and handed him his necktie.

"Did you say pink hair?" Manta asked. Yamazaki handed him his pants this time.

Mosuke appeared beside Manta. Of course, Yamazaki can't see him. "Manta, it must be Tamao. And a grown-up man like you shouldn't be seeking assistance when dressing."

Manta murmured, "I just got used to it."

Yamazaki looked at him. "Anything wrong, Master Manta?"

Manta shook his head and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After brushing, he went downstairs to meet Tamao. Yamazaki and Mosuke followed him.

"Hi, Tamao. Why are you here so early?" asked Manta.

Tamao stood up. "Manta. Good morning. I hope I didn't disturb your sleep. I'm just in trouble."

Yamazaki left the room. Mosuke followed Manta to his seat.

Manta asked, "What type of trouble? Is Anna mad at you? Did you ran away or something?"

Tamao answered, "Not really. Anna gave me a vacation leave and told me to go back to Izumo. But the thing is, Anna doesn't give vacation leaves unless it was needed. And lately she's so sweet to Yoh. I just can't help being suspicious."

Manta replied, "I guess you're just not used to it. Anna maybe sending signs to Yoh about their engagement, that they must go to the next level which is marriage."

Tamao answered, "I don't know… if Miss Anna wants to ask for something, she'll ask it straight forward. She's not the type who sends signs, you know."

Manta thought of the situation for a moment. "I see. You know Yoh all your life, is that why you're worried?"

Tamao blushed a little. "Well, actually, yes. And I'm also worried about Miss Anna too. It seems like she wants to get rid of everybody that's why she sent Faust and Eliza to a trip to Izumo too."

Manta answered, "Is that so? And you're also going to Izumo? That's weird."

Tamao nodded. "Yes. Weird. It's like a spirit took over her or something. Now, I'm looking for a place to stay for a little time, while Miss Anna thinks that I'm in Izumo."

Manta offered, "Would you like to stay here?"

Tamao nodded and said, "Thank you so much, Manta."

Then, Ponchi came. He was running to Tamao when he bumped into Conchi.

"Ouch. That hurts, Ponchi." Conchi tried to stand up.

Ponchi stood up too and went to Tamao. "Tamao, morning report. Anna spoon-fed Yoh like they were Eliza and Faust. And I don't want to go back there, alone with Anna. Yoh went to work already."

Tamao said angrily, "Is that why you came here? To report me something like that? I want you to keep an eye over Miss Anna 24/7. How come you're so chicken to stay there?"

Ponchi wasn't able to reply. Now, he's scared at Tamao.

Ponchi answered, "I'm so sorry Miss Tamao."

Manta smiled. "That's okay, Tamao. I'll go to the hot spring to check on Anna, if what you say is true. She'll order me around all day if she's the real Anna. Don't worry I'll make some excuse."

Tamao stood up. "Wow. Thank you, Manta."

Manta stood up also. "Yamazaki," Yamazaki showed himself. "Help Tamao settle in. She's going to stay here for a while."

Yamazaki answered, "Yes, Master."

Tamao thought as she saw Manta left, 'Oyamada Manta, a spy.'


	5. Yanagi Pino

(NOTE: About the house/hot spring thing, I just typed it that way to emphasize the place, to make it more specific…. I hope you will review my work….)

Anna was all alone in the house/hot spring. After Yoh left, she posted a sign on the gate, saying:

Close for today. All workers are on vacation.

Please come back after a week. Thank You.

Anna Kyoyama, Owner

When Manta saw the note, he was surprised. Manta walked inside. He made sure that he didn't make noise so Anna won't notice.

'This is weird. First, she gave people vacation. Second, she closed the place. And now, she can't even feel my presence. Something is really wrong here.' Manta said to himself.

Manta opened the door, noisily this time. Then, he looked around. There wasn't anyone there. He didn't see even the spirits that haunt the place.

Anna heard the door open. 'Funny. I already posted the sign. It must be Yoh. He must've forgotten something.'

Anna went down the stairs and saw Manta wondering around. Anna shouted angrily, "What are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign on the gate that says we're closed? Are you blind or something?"

Manta took a step backward. 'Anna is surely strange. She won't scream at any customers that come through the door. She won't scream at me too. She would just say annoyingly, "Go, clean the halls." This is so awkward.'

Inside Anna's body, Anna called, "Elrich, that's Manta, one of my Yoh's friends and also my faithful servant who comes here often."

Elrich said annoyingly, "Of course, I know that. I'm just angry that he came inside without me knowing."

Anna answered, "I felt him. Why didn't you?"

Elrich didn't answer. Instead he looked at Manta. Manta looked at her back.

"Aren't you gonna order me around or something?" Manta asked.

Anna (Elrich inside) didn't expect that answer coming from a man in a business suit. "Um…"

Anna (Anna inside) smirked. "Oyamada Manta knows me and Yoh well. I bet he thinks that something is wrong with me."

Elrich didn't listen to her. She thought of what to say to Manta in a typical Anna-ish way. She is actually starting to panic since she doesn't know Anna well.

Manta asked, "Do you want me to clean something?"

Anna answered, "Well, Manta. I'm doing all the work today so you better go and go to your real job. You don't work here you know. I just order you around." Anna pushed Manta toward the door. "Good-bye Manta!" Then, she shoved Manta out of the house/hot spring.

Manta fell to the ground after Anna pushed him out of the house. Manta patted the dirt out of his pants and walked away.

"Something is wrong with her. I must tell Yoh about this."

Manta ran to Yoh's shop, the Shaman Shop. Only shamans and people who believe in the magic of shamans know about that place. It's a well-lit place but there are no windows, only on the door. The walls are painted black outside, but inside, it's painted in various colors and graffiti that Yoh and his friends made when they re-painted the place.

When Manta got there, Yoh had a customer. He saw her through the door's window. It was no one Manta knew before. It was a girl, about thirteen, buying a book about shamans.

"Hi, Yoh!" Manta said as he opened the door.

"Manta," Yoh said. "This is Yanagi Pino. She's a shaman too. I never knew that there are still young shamans around."

Manta went in the shop. She had auburn colored hair and freckles. She's wearing a long brown skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. She had two cuffs on each hand like punks but she looks so innocent.

"Hi. I'm Yanagi Pino. I came from Osaka just to see the shamans a friend of mine told me about."

Manta took interest on Yanagi Pino. "Well, maybe Yoh can help you find your friends."

Pino laughed. "I already found them. The friend who told me about you guys was a creepy, ugly man named Ryu. He's funny yet scary."

Yoh answered, "That's true. She was just telling me about Ryu and how she found out that she was a shaman when you came in."

Manta asked, "Can you tell me your story? I'd love to listen to your story."

Pino smiled and nodded. "Well, it all started like this:

One day, I was walking along, minding my own business when Ryu asked, 'Do you need a lift little miss?'

I answered, 'No thank you.' But he won't stop following me until I saw a floating, weird-looking, scary, green man tried to stop me. So I did.

And that green man asked me, 'You can see me?' I nodded.

Ryu asked, 'Are you a shaman?'

I answered, 'A what?'

'A shaman. Someone who can see spirits.'

I answered, 'I don't know if I am one, but I surely need someone who would tell me what a shaman is.'

Ryu combed his hair with his comb and said, 'I am a shaman. I can help you. Come along with me and I can help you.'

I was scared at him at first but I trusted him so I came along.

While he and I are on a joyride, he told me all about you guys and what a shaman truly is.

I learned so much from him. He took me home so I thanked him. He actually made me promise that I'll see him again so that I could learn more.

That's why I came over here, to learn more. But from other shamans this time." Pino ended her story.

"That's Ryu all right. You must have seen Tokagero, the green man. That's his spirit." Manta said.

"But," Pino said. Now, she looked sad and serious. "I had a distant relative who died twelve years ago. They said that she's my mom's aunt's aunt."

Manta and Yoh looked at each other, confused. They looked at Pino again.

"Well, in other words, she's my great grandmother. But she's really young and beautiful. My mother never knew her. But my grandmother told me that my great grandmother/her aunt was born after she and her sister were born. There was a long age gap between my grandmother's mother and her sister."

Yoh said nicely, "Stop, please. I'm very dizzy about your relation with this person. So, about this great grandmother of yours, is she a shaman?"

Pino nodded. "They say that she can see spirits."

Manta thought of it. "She must have died during the Shaman Fight. It was twelve years ago right?"

Yoh nodded and slammed his fist on his hand. "That's right. Some other shaman must have killed her."

Manta asked, "Yoh, what if it was Hao that killed her?"

Yoh answered, "That could be true but we can't be certain. What is your great grandma's name?"

Pino answered, "Elrich. Elrich Ridgeton."


	6. Elrich Ridgeton

Back at the house/hot spring, Elrich was preparing to kill Yoh who she thinks is Hao. She went inside Yoh's room and hid a knife under the cabinet.

Anna, the real Anna, asked, "Why did you do that?"

Elrich answered, "I'm going to kill him tonight and I'm not going to tell you how."

Anna shouted, "Just don't do something nasty to Yoh or I'll…"

Elrich looked at Anna smugly. "Or you'll what? You can't even get out of Elroy's chains. You can't do anything." Elrich laughed menacingly.

Anna didn't feel scared about her situation. She felt scared for Yoh. 'Yoh… please save me.'

Elrich didn't hear her. It was a thought, so soft to be heard by someone bad. Elrich was busy lighting all the candles she placed on the dining room.

Elrich looked at Anna. "I'm going to give him a night he wont forget until death."

Back at Yoh's shop, Pino Yanagi was feeling more secure with Yoh and Manta. 'They're surely nice people to help me.'

Manta had an idea, an idea that can kill two birds with one stone. "Why don't you ask Anna to help her? She's a medium, right? Maybe she can summon Elrich."

Yoh smiled. "I think that might work."

Pino said gratefully, "Thank you so much for all your help. I just need to make sure that being a shaman is really in my blood. And maybe, she can be my power spirit like Ryu's Tokagero."

Yoh smiled at Pino. "The Shaman Fight is over now. You don't need a power spirit anymore." Then, he looked at the clock. "I guess I'll just close the shop. No one goes here during the night anyway."

Manta asked, "I can't come with you guys. I have to get back home because I have a guest waiting for me there.

Yoh nodded. "It's fine with us, right Pino?" Pino nodded.

Manta felt relieved. Now, he can report to Tamao about what he observed with Anna.

All of them went out of the shop. Manta walked with Yoh and Pino since his home is only a few blocks from Yoh's.

As they saw the house, there were no lit rooms. Yoh saw the sign on the gate.

"That's weird." Yoh said. "Why would Anna close this place?"

Manta answered, "I came here this morning. It was closed too. Anna said she'd do all the housework. "

Yoh nodded. "Anna can't do housework since you're the one doing it for her for 12 years now."

Pino had no idea what the two are talking about. All she knew was that they'll find her long lost and not to mention dead relative that can clear her doubts on her ability.

Yoh looked at Pino. "Come in. I'm sure Anna is just sick today." Then, Yoh had an idea. "I know. I'll ask Tamao. She'll be able to help you out. Unless she isn't back yet."

Pino smiled at Yoh. She walked inside the house/hot spring grounds. Then, Manta and Yoh followed her. As they opened the door, Anna came out surprisingly.

"Yoh!" she said surprisingly. "You're back earlier than usual."

Yoh smiled and nodded. "I need your help, Anna." She put an arm around Pino. The real Anna glared at Pino. "Pino's a young shaman looking for her dead relative."

Anna, Elrich inside, looked at Pino. "I can't help you right now. I'm a little sick."

Pino answered nicely, "You don't look sick when we came in. You don't look sick now either. If you can't find my relative, it's okay for me."

Inside, Anna glared at Elrich. "Help her you idiot."

Elrich answered, "I'm no medium, you know."

Anna, Elrich inside, replied to Pino, "If that is so. Then it's settled. Good bye now." Then, she pushed Manta and Pino out of the door and closed it. "Thank God that was over."

Yoh looked at her angrily. "Why did you do that Anna? You're never like that. You're cold but not cruel. Pushing a 13-year-old girl outside your home. How cruel of you!" Yoh walked away and headed toward the dining room. He was so surprised when he saw the room. It was a dimly lit place with candles as the only source of light. Their dinner was placed on their finest tableware.

Yoh can't believe it. He just stood in the hallway looking at it.

Anna said, "I made it for you, Yoh. It was suppose to be a surprise that's why I closed the place."

Yoh answered politely, "We can just eat out to dinner you know."

Anna put her hand on his shoulder. "I want it to be special for you, my special someone"

Yoh kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Anna." All his anger melted away upon seeing all of Anna's hard work.

Yoh and Anna entered the cozy dining room. Yoh offered Anna a seat. She just smiled and sat silently. After Yoh seated himself, facing Anna, they ate silently. No word came from both of them.

After that, Anna cleaned out the table and everything else while Yoh took a bath. Yoh offered to help but Anna declined.

Elrich said, "Everything is according to plan."

Manta offered after being pushed out of the house, "Pino, would you like to stay in my place for the night? It's a large place and you'll be also a guest like a friend of ours, Tamao. She can try to help you, you know."

Pino smiled and answered, "Thank you so much. I was hoping to stay here but since it's closed, I guess you're place it is."

Both of them walked together toward Manta's place. Yamazaki and Tamao greeted them at the door.

"I thought you'd never get home." Tamao said. "What did you find out?" Then, she looked at Pino. "Who is she?"

Manta smiled. "I'll explain later. Yamazaki, please prepare another room for my friend here. The hot spring is closed today and she doesn't have anywhere to stay."

Yamazaki nodded, "You are truly helpful, Master Manta." Then, he looked at Pino. "Please come with me little miss."

Pino followed him while Manta and Tamao followed them. Ponchi and Conchi were resting inside Tamao's room.

Manta and Tamao went inside Manta's library. Manta sat on his favorite chair and Tamao sat at the chair nearby.

"Well," Tamao said anxiously. "What did you find out?"

Manta answered, "There is indeed something wrong with Anna. She doesn't order me around. She even pushed me out of the house and she even closed the place."

Tamao thought of it for a moment. "That is truly weird. That is one thing we know already. So who's the girl?"

Manta answered, "She's Pino Yanagi and she's a young shaman. She knew us because of Ryu. She wanted to find her relative that she thinks is a shaman. She said, she wanted to learn more about us shamans. Can you help her locate her relative?"

"Of course I could. I'll get my board." Tamao ran out to her room.

Manta went out of the library as well to find Pino. Pino was in the room next to Tamao's.

Pino took a bath and now was getting dressed.

Manta knocked on the door. "Pino?"

Pino answered. "I can't answer right now. I'm getting in my clothes."

"I see." Manta said. "Tamao will help you find that dead relative of yours. Please meet me in the library after you get dressed." Then, Manta headed toward the library.

Tamao went inside her room. Ponchi and Conchi came up to her. "Tamao, we found out something about Anna."

Tamao asked, "What is it?"

Ponchi answered, "She hid a knife under Yoh's cabinet. We saw her."

Tamao smiled. "So both of you finally had spines to go back and watch?"

Conchi nodded. "Well, we wanted to help you out Tamao. And maybe, this time, Yoh will love you for what you did and decide to marry you."

Tamao frowned. "Miss Anna is a perfect bride for the Asakura family. I can't get in their way. And besides, Yoh loves Miss Anna and she loves him back." Then, she smiled and took her board. "Come. Let's go to the library. We'll be helping someone in need."

Tamao, Ponchi and Conchi saw Manta in the library. Then, Pino came. She was dressed almost alike Tamao's – white shirt and blue jeans.

Pino said to Tamao. "Hi. I'm Yanagi Pino. Thank you for helping me find my dead relative."

Tamao answered, "I'll try but I'm not as good as Miss Anna." She placed her board down and asked, "What is the name of the person I should be looking for?"

Pino answered, "Elrich Ridgeton."

Tamao moved the coin all around the board to spell the name Elrich Ridgeton. But there was no answer that came from the board.

Tamao said, "That's weird. If she's dead, her soul should be here with us but I don't see her."

Ponchi answered, "She's either alive or she fused with another shaman."

Pino replied, "We knew she was dead. Her corpse was seen in the news."

Conchi nodded. "She probably fused with someone. But who?"

Then, Tamao remembered something. "Manta, we have to go back to the hot spring." She said loudly.

"Why?"

"Because these two," Tamao pointed at Ponchi and Conchi, "told me that Anna hid a knife under Yoh's cabinet. She might wanna kill Yoh."

Manta argued, "Why hide it there? She could just get it in the kitchen."

Tamao answered, "I don't know but we got to hurry up."

Manta and Tamao ran outisde the library and toward the door. Ponchi, Conchi and Pino were left in the library.

"Shall we follow them?" Pino asked them.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded. "We should not miss this."

So the three of them followed Manta and Tamao to the hot spring.

(NOTE: About the board thing, it's the board she used on the series to foretell what's going to happen. What I wrote here and last chapters are all fictional and not in the series. I made some of the characters up. About the whole mom's aunt's aunt thing, it's just confusing but Elrich is really Pino's great grandmother. Please R&R… :D Thanks….)


	7. Seduction then Death

The nights at the hot spring are sure noisy. But tonight, there was no one around but Anna and Yoh. Yoh fell asleep after his bath. He sure felt peaceful and relaxed, the way he always wanted to be.

Anna motioned toward his door. Anna wore a robe over her body just like before. She knocked on the door lightly.

Yoh, usually a sound sleeper, opened the door. "Anna. What are doing up?"

Anna said softly, "I can't sleep tonight. Can I stay with you?"

Yoh rubbed his eyes. He can't believe that Anna was like that.

Anna can't believe it either. Elrich, controlling her, was trying to seduce Yoh. "Of all of the ways to kill, why this?"

Elrich answered, "I wanted him to be happy before he dies."

Anna replied, "Just don't do anything nasty."

Yoh answered Anna's, well actually Elrich's question, "Anna, we can't do that, you know. Even if you're my fiancée, we are still not married."

Anna answered, "I don't care really. I just want to stay with you. I just wanted to be near you, to see what's it like to be sleeping with you."

Yoh wasn't ready for this. He was barely awake to answer her so Anna just kissed his lips to silence him and slept in his bed.

Yoh never made a reply and just slept beside her. Anna smiled slyly.

The real Anna was raging mad. "Why the heck would you do this? Okay, I know. You just want him to feel safe and happy before you murder him with the use of my hands. But this is outrageous. You kissed him again."

Elrich said, "Chill out. This is fun." She looked at Yoh. "Hao's pretty cute when he's asleep."

"I told you he's not Hao. Yoh killed him 12 years ago."

Elrich said, "He's Hao. Stop denying that fact. I'll just get some rest and sleep before I kill him."

Elrich fell asleep. The real Anna still can't control her own body because of the spirit, Elroy.

Anna just slept since she can't do anything about it. 'At least, Yoh will be safe from her.'

Manta and Tamao ran toward the house/hot spring. Everything there was so quiet and peaceful. It's like nothing bad will ever happen to the place. Pino, Ponchi, and Conchi finally caught up with them.

Manta and Tamao crept silently and opened the door. The others followed.

Tamao whispered, "Ponchi, Conchi, scan the area for corpses or spirits."

Ponchi and Conchi nodded and went into different directions. After a few minutes they came back.

Altogether, they said, "No corpse or spirits around."

Tamao was relieved. "Good. No one is dead."

Manta said, "Let's go check the rooms. All they did was scan the area around this floor."

Tamao and the others nodded. They followed Manta go upstairs. Ponchi and Conchi opened each door on each side. There was no one around.

The last two rooms belonged to Anna and Yoh. Tamao was scared to find out what they'll see in either room. Yet, Ponchi and Conchi opened them at the same time. Ponchi opened Anna's and Conchi opened Yoh's.

They were facing in Ponchi's direction and they saw no one. But in Conchi's direction, What they saw was indeed a surprise for all of them. Anna and Yoh are sleeping together in one bed. They looked so peaceful and so cute together.

Tamao shriek at the sight of them together. Yoh was surprised by her shriek. Anna rose up too.

Yoh looked at Anna, then at Tamao. He was so surprised and doesn't know what to explain or who to talk to first.

"Hi… You see… um…."

Manta looked at him slyly. "Both of you are playing houses huh?"

"It's not that!" Yoh turned scarlet red.

Pino doesn't know how to react to such situation. She hid behind Manta who was also speechless.

Anna, Elrich inside, moved toward the cabinet and took out the knife. All of them looked at her.

"Anna," Yoh said. "Put that down."

Anna laughed menacingly. "You think I'm Anna, didn't you? You noticed the changes and took them for granted. You see, I'm an evil spirit that fused with this girl here, the girl you love, Hao Asakura."

"Hao!" Manta and Tamao said, shocked to hear Anna say that name of Yoh's twin.

"Anna," He said. "It's me, Yoh? Not Hao."

Manta shouted, "Don't you get it? SHE IS NOT THE ANNA THAT WE KNOW!"

Tamao said, "You're an evil spirit? Who are you?"

Anna suddenly closed her eyes then smiled. "I am a shaman killed twelve years ago by Hao Asakura during the shaman fight. I am ELRICH RIDGETON!"

Pino reacted, "Great Grandma Elrich?"

Anna glared at Pino. "YOU DARE CALL ME GREAT GRANDMA AGAIN. I AM NOT RELATED TO YOU."

Pino looked at Anna. "You said you were Elrich Ridgeton right? That's the name of my great grandma that died 12 years ago. I was told that she can see spirits like me so I was wondering if I could learn more from you."

Anna laughed. "HAHAHA. Well now, I guess my sister married too early. I must be the same age as your mother when I died. My sister and her daughter married so early. As soon as they found out that they could have children, they got themselves married for all I care. At least your mother was in the right senses eh?"

Pino answered, "Well, not exactly…"

Anna waved the knife in front of Yoh. "Hao Asakura. How dare you kill me? I tried to be your servant and what did you do? You ordered Opacho to kill me."

Tamao wasn't just watching at what happened. She was thinking of something to let the spirit go. Then the idea struck her. 'Anna's beads. Gotta go find them.'

Tamao scampered to look for Anna's beads. She found it on the floor. 'Good. They're here.'

Anna was pointing the knife down at Yoh's throat. Tamao hurried and stood in front of Yoh.

Anna snickered. "My, my. Another servant?"

Tamao hurriedly muttered a chant. All of a sudden, Anna let go of the knife and fell to the floor. Manta caught her. Two spirits came out. It was Elrich and Elroy.


	8. Tamao's Confession

After revealing themselves, everything settled down. Anna was asleep in her room. Elrich and Elroy explained why they went inside Anna's body. "So you really aren't Hao. I thought that you were him since both of you looked alike." Elrich said. 

Yoh nodded. "It was an honest mistake. Although she is a very strong girl," He looked at Anna's. "Both of you took over her body and took most of her strength. I'm not certain when she'll be awake."

Elrich said, "Look, I'm so sorry about the whole mess. I was really angry I never thought of her life." Then she smiled. "But I can assure you that she loves you."

"Really?"

Elrich said, "Yup. I suggest you ask her to marry you already." Then, she looked at Pino. "Well, darling, I guess you are a shaman. It's in your blood. I was the only one in the family before you. And we do look alike in certain ways."

"Really? Wow! I never thought that I'd be like you. I wish I have a power spirit of my own just like you."

Elrich looked at Elroy. "Elroy, I'm letting you go. I'm a spirit now. Spirits don't fuse with spirits anymore. I guess I'll be meeting you again one time. You can go now."

Elroy was actually crying. Then, a light took him and he was gone.

Elrich smiled and looked at Pino. "I'll be your power spirit from now own."

Pino smiled. "Thank you, Elrich. Do you mind if I just call you that? Great Grandma is such a long word."

Elrich nodded. Then, Pino stood up. "I thank all of you for helping me find her. I am so grateful. I guess we better leave." She looked at Manta. "I'll go to your place first okay? I still have to get my stuff."

Manta nodded. "Yoh, I got to get going." He looked at Tamao. "I'll just send over your things tomorrow." Tamao nodded and Manta was gone.

Now, Tamao and Yoh are the only ones awake. Both of them weren't speaking to each other. Finally, Yoh broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. And thank you for protecting me."

Tamao blushed. "It was the right thing to do."

Yoh nodded and started to leave when Tamao said, "I like you a lot, you know." Then, she blushed. "I love you, Yoh."

Yoh smiled. "I know you do." Yoh kissed her cheek. "But I already love someone else. I'm sorry."

Tamao smiled. "It's okay. I know you love Anna so much."

Yoh smiled at her once more. "I love her more than my life." Then, Yoh left and went to bed.

Tamao was left alone. She touched her cheek that Yoh kissed. 'I will always love you no matter what.'

Manta and Pino walked all the way to his house. Pino and Elrich talked a lot about what they're gonna do after that. Manta was still worried about Anna and Yoh. He just looked at the ground and continued walking.

Pino saw his condition. "What's wrong, Manta?"

Manta looked at her. "Oh… Nothing really. It's just that I'm worried about them."

Elrich said, "No need to worry over two powerful shamans. She didn't use her powers for years so I guess she's kinda weak but I know she'll regain her strength."

Manta smiled and nodded. They reached Manta's house after a two minutes. Pino took all her stuff and walked out the door.

"Pino, why don't you stay here tonight?" Manta asked.

Pino smiled and waved. "Don't worry. I have someone with me along the way." Elrich waved.

"Bye Manta."

Manta waved. "Good luck Pino."

Yamazaki said, "The other lady won't be back also, I presume."

Manta nodded. "I'll bring her stuff tomorrow at the hot spring." Manta went inside and headed to his bedroom and peacefully slept.

(NOTE: So sorry if this chapter's too short…. I'm running out of ideas…. About the whole fusing thing, I don't know what they call it… I think it was Hyoi Gattai…. Since this is a work of fiction, I guess anything would do right?)


	9. Anna's Awake

A week had passed and everything was back to normal. Two days ago, Pirika came back from her trip. Tamao told Pirika what happened after she left. Faust and Eliza came back from Izumo with full of mushy regards from Yoh's grandparents.

Faust said to Yoh, "Anna's letter was empty which made your grandfather angry but I told him Anna's message."

Yoh asked in curiosity, "What message?"

"That the two of you are going along together and that your wedding will soon be here."

Yoh smiled. "That's nice but I'm afraid it won't be too soon because Anna's still asleep."

Faust nodded. "I see. After what happened to her, it may take a while for her to recover her strength."

Yoh nodded. "That's true. I will be working here for a while until Anna recovers. Tamao can't handle things on her own but since that Pirika's here, I guess I can rest now."

Faust answered, "Not yet. Maybe you should work harder if you want to get Anna an engagement ring. It costs a lot."

Yoh sighed. "You're right. I better look for work. I just can't buy any simple ring for her." Yoh stood up. "Gotta go." Then, Yoh left.

Yoh searched for hours around the city to look for work. On the way, he even sold some charms from his store on the streets and while he ride public mode of transportation. Still, he doesn't have enough money to buy a very beautiful ring.

He finally got three jobs in a department store for two days. His jobs were to give fliers about a midnight sale, to assist customers during the sale, and to do inventory after the sale.

"You will start tomorrow." The manager said. "We will pay you twice your salary if we don't see our fliers on trash cans."

Yoh nodded. "Yes sir. And thank you so much. I really need to buy my girl friend an engagement ring."

The manager smiled. "I see. I hope you have a happy life after this."

He got home that night and saw all his friends there – Manta, Ryu, Horo-Horo, Ren, Lyserg, and Chocolove. He saw Eliza at the reception.

"They're all in the hot spring" Eliza said. "Faust was telling them about the laastes happenings here. Tamao and Pirika were in the kitchen, cooking. That's why I'm here."

Yoh nodded and said, "Thank you Eliza."

When Yoh joined them in the hot spring, he was swarmed with questions. Most of them came from Horo-Horo.

"You lucky guy. How did it feel to sleep with your fiancée?" Horo-Horo nudged him.

"I wasn't even near her that time." Yoh argued.

"But Manta said that you were close to each other when they found you. Too bad it wasn't really Miss Anna who did that." Ryu nodded.

Yoh smiled. "I'm just glad that she's all right. She's still not awake and I intend to propose to her when she wakes up."

Ren asked, "You have the ring already?"

Yoh shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But I'm working on it. I got a job in this department store. I got three jobs there actually and I'll start tomorrow."

Ren smirked. "I see. You're such a slacker that's why you're now striving to find a job and thank God you found one."

Manta asked, "Why didn't you asked us? We could have easily lend you money."

Yoh smiled at his friend. "I want to work hard for it so I would really feel it was from my heart."

Lyserg nodded. "How noble you are."

Manta insisted. "But still we want to help you." He paused for a moment. "Well, at least I would."

Ryu asked, "Please, Master Yoh. Let us help you."

Chocolove shook his head. "We shouldn't coz it won't be special for Anna if we help Yoh."

Ren and Lyserg agreed with Chocolove. Manta frowned.

"I still think we can help Yoh." Manta said.

Yoh remembered something. "Maybe you can." Then, they all paid attention to what Yoh will say. "The manager said that if he didn't see any of the fliers in the trash cans, he'll double my salary."

Manta nodded. "We can ask our power spirits for help so it won't be obvious to the manager."

Ryu nodded. "That way, we'll be helping Yoh yet he works hard for it."

Horo-Horo reacted, "I think that is a splendid idea."

Chocolove and the others shrugged. Yet, they agreed to help.

Yoh asked, "Can someone stay at my shop and see if I get any customers?"

Faust, who didn't react during their discussion, finally said, "I could do that for you."

Yoh answered, "But don't you have patients? You're the hot spring's doctor."

Faust shook his head. "Eliza can handle any accident here. And besides, we are in desperate…" He paused. "Well, not that desperate need of a souvenir stand here. We could sell your shop's items here at the hot spring."

Manta agreed. "That's a nice idea too."

They all agreed. Yoh was so happy. "Thank you so much, everyone. You make me the happiest man to have friends like you."

The next day, Yoh started to hand out fliers. Amidamaru, Tokagero, Mosuke, Bason, Kuroro, and Mophin are on the lookout for anyone who throws Yoh's fliers away.

But Chocolove and his power spirit weren't able to help because his agent suddenly called that he has a show in Las Vegas.

Chocolove said, "Sorry, Yoh. I have a show in Las Vegas. Be sure to invite me to the wedding okay?"

Yoh nodded. "Sure I would. Good luck on your show."

Chocolove waved good-bye and left.

They were successful with their mission to help Yoh. The manager had the janitors check the trash cans and found out that none of their fliers were there. He gave Yoh double his salary, which will help a lot.

Back at the hot spring, Tamao was selling the charms from Yoh's shop as souvenirs. It was a big hit in the hot spring. Anna was still asleep. Pirika and Tamao took turns checking up on her.

"She's still asleep?" Pirika asked.

Tamao nodded. "Now, I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up." Tamao closed the door and both of them headed back to assist some of their customers.

The next day of Yoh's work, no one can help him unless they buy from the sale. Manta and Ren are the ones capable enough of doing so. Ren ignored Manta's pleas to buy most of the items on sale.

Ren answered, "He has to do this on his own. Like he said, he wanted a special ring for Anna. I won't help him coz it would spoil the gift."

Manta finally realized that he's not helping Yoh. He's spoiling all Yoh's hard work. He finally decided not to intervene with Yoh's work.

The next two nights, Yoh didn't came home because of his work in the department store. Every two in the morning, Tamao would open the door to see Yoh lying on the ground, sleeping.

After all of Yoh and his friends' hard work, there was still not enough money to buy Anna a beautiful ring. Yoh was depressed.

"All that hard work for nothing." Yoh sighed.

Tamao placed her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Yoh. Anna won't mind a cheap ring but as long as it is from you, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Yoh finally smiled. "You're right. I better go now and get it for her." With that thought, Yoh hurriedly left.

But he didn't notice that Anna was looking at him at the window. Anna smiled and looked at him leave while sitting at the windowsill.


	10. Anna Says Yes

Yoh went to the jewelry shop in town. He looked at every case there is. Finally he found the perfect ring for Anna. It was a white-gold ring with a red gem.

He asked the lady, "How much does that costs?"

The lady smiled. "Well, sir, this only costs 50,000 yen."

Yoh checked his wallet. He remembered that all he earned was 40,000 yen. He sighed.

"Um… lady, can I buy that for 40,000 yen? It's all I got. I have to give this to someone special to me before she wakes up."

The lady asked, "Is she sick or something?"

Yoh nodded. "Something like that. But can I really buy that ring for 40,000 yen?"

The lady smiled and nodded. "Why, certainly. I can understand your situation. You can have it engraved for free."

Yoh nodded. "Yeah. I would like to engrave something under the ring."

The lady handed Yoh a paper. "Please write the words there. It shouldn't be very long or it won't fit."

Yoh wrote three words on the paper and handed it to the lady. The lady smiled. "You can get it after a day or so."

Yoh pleaded, "I must give it to her today. I can feel that she'll be awake today."

The lady nodded. "Very well then. We'll try to get it done in an hour or so. Just come back here."

Yoh smiled. "Thanks."

Yoh walked around the plaza and thought about things. 'I got her the ring. Now I need the wedding preparations. It's gonna be expensive so I need a job again. I have a job but it isn't enough.' So he continued to walk around.

Then, he saw a newspaper's office. It was a tall building with a lot of windows. On the door there was a sign which says:

WANTED: Paperboy and Messenger.

Apply now. See Yahiko upstairs.

Yoh finally a job opening that is easy for him. So he entered and looked around. It was a peaceful place with spirits. He can see two of them in the lounge. A security guard approached him.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

Yoh answered, "I'm here for the job. I was suppose to look for Yahiko."

He answered, "So you wanna be a paperboy eh? We already got a messenger."

Yoh nodded. "Just as long as it is an honest job."

The security guard smiled. "Okay. You're on the job."

Yoh was puzzled. "I don't understand…."

The security guard laughed. "Well, if you're looking for Yahiko, you found him already. I'll tell them that I found a paperboy so you could start tomorrow."

Yoh smiled. "Thank you so much sir."

Yahiko laughed. "Call me Yahiko. I don't like being called 'sir'. From now on, I'm your boss. Be here at five so you could start your route. I'll be giving you a map and you'll ride a bicycle."

Yoh nodded. "I will be here at five sharp. I cant' thank you enough."

Yahiko asked, "You're jobless and have a wife and kids?"

Yoh shook his head. "Just a fiancée." Then, Yoh left the building.

Back at the spring, Pirika went to check on Anna. She was so surprised to see Anna sitting on the windowsill.

"Miss Anna!" Pirika stammered. "Why didn't you said that you're already awake. We could have prepared something for you."

Anna replied, "That's not necessary. Where did Yoh go?"

Pirika answered, "I honestly don't know."

Anna nodded. "Call Manta. He'll know the answer."

Pirika nodded and ran downstairs calling Tamao. "Tamao, Anna's awake!"

Tamao sweatdropped and told the customers. "I'm so sorry. Pirika's just excited coz the owner finally woke up after almost two weeks of sleep."

The customers looked puzzled. But they didn't ask questions and continued with their business.

Anna gazed at the sky. 'Yoh loved this kind of sky. I wonder if he's enjoying it…

Tamao knocked on Anna's door. "Miss Anna, is there something you want?"

Anna replied. "Nothing really. Do you know where Yoh is?"

Tamao shook his head. "We have no idea."

Anna nodded. "Does Manta have an idea where Yoh is?"

Tamao shook her head again. "No. He hasn't visited for two days."

Anna replied, "I see. Don't tell Yoh that I'm awake already."

Back at the jewelry shop, the ring Yoh asked for was already done, engraved and all. Yoh paid the lady with no further ado and ran back to the house.

Anna was still sitting at the windowsill when Yoh came back. When Yoh saw Anna, he was speechless. But when Anna saw Yoh, she smiled and left the windowsill.

"Anna…" Yoh said. He looked a bit disappointed. 'Is she mad at me?'

Anna ran downstairs and opened the door. Yoh was surprised to see her there.

"Yoh."

"Anna…" Yoh moved toward Anna.

Anna kept smiling until she slapped him. Tamao, Pirika and the customers were all watching them.

"Anna! That hurts."

"How dare you not feel that I wasn't the one controlling myself? How insensitive of you! Have you already lost your ability to feel that something is different and wrong? How dare you let her kiss you? How dare –"

Yoh placed his finger on Anna's lips, to stop her from talking. Tamao and the others just kept watching that moment.

"Anna," Yoh said. "I'm sorry. Horo-Horo told me that all you did was signs in order for me to ask you to marry me."

"How dare –" Anna started but Yoh stopped her again.

"Listen to me, just for a minute. After that, you can start screaming again." Yoh said annoyingly. Anna looked into his angry eyes. Then, his eyes became calm.

He started again. "I really love you, Anna. I know that being my fiancée is a big deal and I want to do this right." He took the ring's case from his pocket. Then he kneeled in one knee and continued, "While you were asleep because of Elrich, I worked hard just to get this." He opened the case. "It's red. I don't know your favorite color so I bought a red ring to match your bandana. Now, to finish this speech, I want to ask you. Will you ma–"

This time Anna stopped him but not the way Yoh did. She got to his level, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. Yoh was indeed surprised yet he kissed her back, hugging her.

The crowd all chorused, "Aawww.."

Then, Anna and Yoh stood up and looked at them. Anna giggled.

Yoh smiled. "That was the first time I heard you giggle."

Anna smiled. "This was the first time you got brave enough to stop me from talking."

Yoh kneeled again. "Now, let me finish it. Anna, will you marry me?"

Anna smiled and answered, "Yes." Yoh finally placed the ring on her finger.


	11. Epilouge

Yoh woke up early to go to his job. Anna was awake too, making him coffee. The other customers and their workers were still soundly asleep.

"You're up earlier than yesterday." Yoh said.

"I got to make you coffee right?"

Yoh smiled. "Is Juno still asleep?"

Anna nodded. "Why did you name him Juno anyway?"

Yoh answered, "I don't know why but hey, it's a nice name."

Anna smiled. "I saw what's engraved on the ring."

"After giving it to you five years ago, it's just now that you saw what was engraved on it?" Yoh asked.

"It says 'Together Forever, Anna.' How come you didn't let them engrave 'I love you' or 'You're my one and only'?"

"I want us to be together forever, Anna."

A little girl with the age of four came walking toward them. She looks exactly like Anna, every feature.

"Mommy," she said. "Juno is crying. He woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sure Juno is sorry for waking you up, Mikki." Anna said. She walked out of the kitchen and headed to Juno's room.

"Daddy," Mikki said. "Are you going to work?"

Yoh nodded. "You want to play before I go?"

Mikki smiled. "Can we?"

Yoh looked at the clock. "Sorry, honey. I gotta run. Amidamaru will play with you until I get back."

Mikki hugged her dad. "Okay."

Amidamaru appeared to Mikki. "Hi, Mikki. What do you wanna play?"

Bason and Ren appeared. "Up so early in the morning?" Ren asked.

Bason stood beside Amidamaru. "Hi little Mikki. Do you wanna play?"

Ren asked, "Leaving, Yoh?"

Yoh nodded. "Please play with Mikki for a moment."

Ren sighed and carried Mikki away from the two spirits. "Will Uncle Ren give me a piggy back ride?"

Ren nodded and they headed to the garden. Anna came downstairs, carrying Juno in her arms.

"Isn't he a cute baby?" Manta asked.

Anna looked at Manta suspiciously. "Did you and Tamao had another fight?" Then, she looked around Manta. "Where's Ran and Miaka?"

Manta sighed. "They're both with Pirika and Chocolove. Why is Tamao so so…"

"SO WHAT?" Tamao asked angrily.

Juno was startled by her scream, she cried but Anna was able to get him to calm down. "Hey, both of you." Anna whispered. "Fight somewhere else. I know your relationship isn't working well. So just relax and talk okay?"

Manta and Tamao nodded. They left the house, arguing.

Anna watched Ren and the two spirits playing hide and seek with Mikki. 'I guess this is how everything should be even if no one became Shaman King.'

THE END!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yoh's Shaman Shop. Well, that shop specializes stuff for shamans. In the end of this fan fic, you'll be reading that the store sells charms. Those stuff he sells aren't magical when they sell it to people who are not shamans. When he sells it to shamans, they'll know how to use it.

About the Ryu-Millie-Lyserg love triangle, I based that from the series. Well, Ryu likes both of them, even though Lyserg's a boy. Millie, somehow, showed affection for Lyserg especially at that time they were at the church, before Lyserg joined the X-Laws.

There is also about the Funbari Hot Spring that is also based from the series. As SK fans, I think you know where this idea occurred to Anna.

Elrich Ridgeton is a character I invented. When I was writing it, I can't think of a Japanese name fit for someone who wants revenge. Honestly, I almost named her "Enrich" until I realize that "enrich" is a verb.

The 1080 actually broke in the series, right? Since this is a fan fic, let us just consider it wasn't broken and Anna put them back together. Also, I forgot what does she call her necklace she uses to call spirits in the series, so I decided to use the 1080.

About the "Anna, not the real Anna," thing, I just wanna make sure it is specific. Because, it's hard to write something like this:

_Elrich said sweetly, "Yoh! I heard you scream. Is there anything wrong?"_

You would think that Elrich was alive, and not Anna. She's pretending to be Anna that's why she fused with her.

Ryu once liked Tamao but she got scared which means rejection. It happened when Ryu and Manta went to see Yoh after Faust defeated Yoh during the Shaman Fight Preliminary.

About the coltsfoot/butterbur, I'm not sure which one is right. So I typed it that way. In the series I watched (it was subdubbed) as the series got along, it mentioned "coltsfoot" is the plant Horo-Horo wants to plant. But then, it became "butterbur". I'm still not certain and I really don't like to do research during the summer vacation (reminds me of school). That's the reason why it's like that.

Like I said a moment ago, I dont like researches during the summer. I'm not certain about two spirits fusing at the same time with someone who had shaman abilities such as Anna. I'm not sure if it is possible especially for smoeone like Anna. She's a spirit medium, blind shamans (I think that was it... I read it in a mag somewhere).

Anna can cook. She did that during the last episode. Also that Amidamaru and Mosuke drinking together in the cemetery, it also happened during the last episode.

The phrases "Anna, actually it was Elrich" and "Anna, Elrich inside" started at this chapter. I just want it to be specific...

Yamazaki Ottou, another character I created. Yamazaki came from "CardCaptor Sakura". Ottou means father in Japanese. I wanted him to look "fatherly" to Manta... But as I read along, I guess it doesn't sound fatherly at all.

I just made-up the details of Manta's house. It wasn't shown in the series and for the fact, he got taller as he grew older.

About Anna spoon-feeding Yoh, the idea came from a fan fic also, but not a SK fan fic. I just thought that they would look good if they were sweet and all...

Mosuke became Manta's power spirit in the series... He was oversouled in Manta's laptop.

Yanagi is the sirname of a character in "Flame of Recca" (Anna Yanagi) but since i cant name him Anna, (it will just bring confusion) i named her Pino. It's a name I invented. I was watching "Pinochio" and my sister called him "Pino-chan". That's were it came from.

Yoh's Shaman Shop's details are short of supply. What i meant was that it lack description, so does Manta's house. I'm not good at describing places that I'm not sure of.

I'm also not sure if Osaka is near Tokyo (I think that is where they leave). I really hate research.

Ryu tried to somehow "courted" Pino even if Pino is almost three times Ryu's age.

The whole "mom's aunt's aunt" is truly confusing but Elrich is really Pino's great grand mother.

The name "Juno" is something i invented.

The names Miaka, Ran, and Mikki are from different animes. Miaka is from "Fushigi Yuugi". Ran is from "Detective Conan". Mikki is from "Marmalade Boy".

**I guess that's all of the stuff I need to explain... In case you read something wrong on this fan fic, please tell me. You could tell me in your reviews... About the wedding and how they got their children and who got married to who, I think I wont be able to write about it since I'm going to the US soon. If you want to write it, please tell me. But in the event that I had time to write it during my trip, we'll still finish two different stories with the same names but I am sure that we have different plots. Just tell me okay? Thank you for reading, and i hope reviewing my work. Thank you so much... :D **

**-angelraine**


End file.
